lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Théodred
His armour was very grand, and he wore a golden cloak, a green horse emblazened in a white oval sewn into the cloth. His helmet was high, and his armour was made of curved plates, green and silver in colour. Golden hair flowed from his head and around his shoulders, yet no beard could be seen. His eyes were blue like a pale ocean, and his skin looked fair. Bold was his face, yet also charming in a way. Prince Théodred 'was the son of King Théoden and the heir to the throne of Rohan. A fierce commander and warrior of the Mark, Théodred was loved by the people of Rohan and was famous throughout Middle-earth for his prowess in cavalry battles. Early life The son of Théoden and Elfhild, Théodred's mother died in childbirth, and so he was raised by Théoden, King of the Mark. When Théoden's sister Theodwyn and her husband Éomund died within days of each other, Théoden adopted Theodwyn's children, Éomer and Éowyn, who Théodred befriended and would see more as siblings than cousins. LIke the many Princes before him, Théodred trained to fight from an early age, and was a skilled warrior before he even reached eighteen. Most comfortable on horseback and wielding a bastard-sword, Théodred soon became known even in the Elf havens to the south and to the Dúnedain of the North as a man both honourable and deadly in his own right. White Hand 'Initial Outbreak In Ta 3016, when Théodred was 24, a new alliance of Orcs and Dunlendings appeared from the Isen River, pillaging the Gap of Rohan and thrusting Rohan into war. The Alliance were known only by the symbol they wore on banners and armour: the White Hand. The Rohirrim began a defensive campaign in the Gap of Rohan and the Westfold, pushing the White Hand out of the Gap, but turning the region into a raging battlefield. Théodred and Éomer became the most prominent leaders when the White Hand attacked, with Théoden started to weaken from age. The Dunlendings began fearing Théodred's banner, the green horse on silver, and there were rumours that Dunlendings would kill themselves upon seeing the banner of the Prince, fearing his elite éored of riders. 'Meeting Mageth' In TA 3018 in the month of March, Théodred found his éored being chased by an unknown rider, who's horse was managing to outrun even the quickest of Rohirric steeds. Blocking the path out of the Gap, Théodred introduced himself to the rider, the Elf warrior Mageth, known as the 'Vorncollo' for his black cloak and armour. Mageth told the Prince that he had heard of Rohan's fight against the White Hand, and volunteered to assist the Mark in the War. Théodred gladly accepted (knowing that an Elf warrior would be of great help) and rode to Edoras with Mageth. Mageth met with Éomer on the journey, along with three more notable figures in Edoras: King Théoden, Éomer's sister Éowyn and Théoden's advisor, Gríma (who Mageth a disliking to, a feeling Éomer shared but not Théodred). Théodred and his family learned of Mageth's history with the Dúnedain and of the multiple wars he himself had fought in, including the War of the Last Alliance, the war between Arnor and Angmar and the subsequent conflict the Rangers fought with the remnants of Angmar. Over the next three months, Mageth helped the Rohirrim win back the Gap of Rohan, and a blockade was soon placed throughout the Gap, from Isengard in the north to Helms Deep in the South. Mageth stayed for an entire year in total, though his time in Rohan came to an end in February of TA 3019. Mageth, finally realizing that Gríma was responsible for Théoden's weak, gullible state, confronted the advisor. The argument was heated, with Mageth giving Gríma the name 'Wormtongue' for the first time and Gríma challenging Mageth's authourity. When Gríma insulted Mageth by saying his immortality made him think nothing of death and loss, Mageth cracked under his anger, ounchign Gríma in the face and breaking the advisor's jaw. In a last fit of strength, Théoden stood from his chair, commanding Mageth to be banished from Rohan, a sign that Gríma had won. Mageth left after berating the now-lost King, Éomer leaving with him (as Éomer shared Mageth's hatred for Gríma) and Éowyn instead siding with Théoden due to her strong love for her uncle. Théodred, refusing to take a side, instead commanded that Mageth's belongings be given to him as soon as possible, before the Prince went to his own quarters to brood. Finding Mageth at the stables preparing to leave, Théodred apologized to Mageth for not siding with him in the court, and telling the Elf that he would do everything he could to stop Gríma's hold on Théoden. Théodred and Éomer said a sad farewell to Mageth (the Elf forgived Théodred) before Mageth left the Mark, travelling north towards the land of Lothlorien. 'Death' The next day, Théodred set out towards the Fords of Isen, and there finally met a defeat. With the Rohirrim surrounded by the Uruk-hai, Théodred fought to the death, cutting down dozens of Orcs on foot before being fatally wounded just as reinforcements arrived. In his last words, he told the reinforcements: "Let me lie here - to hold the Ford until Éomer comes.". As he was being brought back to Edoras, Théodred passed from his wounds. Legacy Théodred's commitment to the war against the White Hand meant that the Orcs never broke into Rohan, an act that could have brought about the downfall of the Mark. The Prince's role as a leader as his father fell into madness also kept Rohan together, and were it not for him, the White Hand, and Saruman, would have been victorious much sooner. Personality and characteristics Théodred believed in honour and loyalty above all else, and his loyalty to Rohan was obvious to everyone. Théodred was also very protective of his family, especially Éomer, who he saw as a brother. While Théodred did once love his father, he realized over time that Théoden was not the man that had raised him, and later shunned him for some time. Théodred was exceptionally tall for a man, even one of Rohan, standing at around six foot and seven inches. Posessing shining, long golden hair and pale blue eyes, the Prince also wore finely-crafted armour, he armour being plates of green and silver in the style of Rohirric blacksmiths. He also wore a golden, silver and green cloak, and he also posessed a personal sigil: a green horse on a silver oval. Category:Males Category:Rohirrim Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters